Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric brake device, and to a technique for early detecting abnormality in the electric brake device.
Description of Related Art
In a vehicle having an electric brake mounted therein, when abnormality occurs in an electric brake device for a certain wheel, a braking distance may undesirably increase due to a reduction in a braking force. Therefore, it is necessary to promptly notify a driver of occurrence of the abnormality in the electric brake device.
Patent Document 1 discloses an electric brake device in which necessary power is supplied when abnormality occurs in a power supply system. This electric brake device is based on an assumption that malfunction of a power supply can be detected, and relates to a technique for switching a power supply route in accordance with a failed or disconnected path.
There are documents (Patent Documents 2 and 3) which disclose a technique for performing an operation check before a vehicle starts to travel or when a parking brake is actuated. Further, there is a document (Patent Document 4) which discloses a technique for executing detection of disconnection simultaneously with actuation of an electric brake.